theworldoftoontroublefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4: Sgt. Strong's Wrath
''Chapter 4: ''Sgt. Strong’s Wrath Meanwhile on the other side of Toon world Suddenly the rip in time and space re appeared and out fell Elliot and Daniel. CRASH!!!! Daniel: Ouch rough landing Elliot: Yeah agreed Daniel: Yeah same here, wo, where the hell are we Elliot: Well it looks like some place in cartoon city. The question is where. Daniel: It looks like some sort of army base, Clockworthy’s brain washed the entire of Cartoon city so that means.... Elliot: Everyone is gonna try and kill us, we need to get out of here now Daniel: Hang on ive got an idea Elliot: What is it Daniel: Well use our imagination Elliot: Great in this world our imagination is our most powerful weapon Daniel: Right, so if we imagine some wings..... Come on wings sometime this year....... oh well, bang goes that theory. Elliot: Well looks like we’re going to have to work our way around this place, I wonder how big it is. Elliot and Daniel went around the corners, through shafts, squeezed thorough tight gaps when all along the exit was right behind them, it was like that film with Jim Carey you know Dumber and Dumber, but by this time army had surrounded them. Sgt. Strong: Halt Clockworthy wants these two killed immediately Super Soldiers: YES SIR Daniel: Ah crap Elliot: Sgt Strong is one of Jamie’s cat characters he looks hypnotised Sgt. Strong: Die you traitor to the king, open fire The Soldiers began to shot at the Elliot and Daniel but they avoided the shots by hiding behind a tank Elliot: King? ... Clockworthy Daniel: Elliot its Trev and Mr. Pringle in that Helicopter Trev: grab the ladder kiddies The boys jumped at the ladder and the helicopter ascended into the sky, with the sound of firing gun shots began to sound nothing more than an echo. Sgt. Strong: Come back here bast.... BOOM One of the super soldiers shot a petrol drum which exploded Elliot: Few guy’s that was close thanks Trev: That’s ok we couldn’t just leave you there presides you are my creator Elliot; Were did you get a helicopter from Link: We hi jacked it from the base Trev: Link as your brother I’m concerned how do you know how to hi jack advanced military equipment. Link: Errrrr Internet Tom; who cares were safe Mr. Pringle: We said we would meet the others a Trev’s house Meanwhile Oliver, Jamie, Vortex, Blackhole, Oliver the cat and Salem where waiting at Trev’s house Blackhole: How long is this going to take Salem: Trev told us to meet at his house and wait Blackhole be patient but i do hope there alright Vortex and Oliver the cat: Food Food Food Food Oliver: Ok you two pack it in, stop playing hungry hungry zombie Vortex and Oliver the cat: NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER Oliver: Oh my god how thick can you get, you alright Jamie Jamie: Actually... NO I’m not alright... I’m sorry I’m just tired and hungry and worried about Elliot and Daniel Oliver: Hey, Jamie they’ll be fine and Trev must have some food in his cupboards Jamie: Jamie pull yourself together Oliver: Lets have a look soup, soup and more soup Salem: Someone likes soup Vortex: What’s that noise Oliver: It sounds like a helicopter They ran out of Trev’s house to his back garden to see the helicopter Tom and Link where driving land in front of them, then out stepped Elliot, Daniel, Trev, Link, Mr. Pringle and Tom Elliot, Daniel, Trev, Link, Mr. Pringle and Tom: You alive Oliver, Jamie, Vortex, Blackhole, Oliver the cat and Salem: So are you. Elliot: Right we need to storm Clockworthy’s fortress but how Trev: But first we need to save our loved ones, Sherley need’s me Vortex: I want my Peter Mr. Pringle: They’ve taken me wife Oliver the cat: waaaah Snowy Daniel: Do you know where they are Trev: yes there in a storage warehouse behind the fortress So the gang spent hours of plotting and planning until the time was ready to stop Clockworthy for world domination Elliot: We storm his Fortress tonight Back Next